Caught Friend
by CrazyChancyDreams457
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten have a secret. They group together to survive. Hinata is kidnapped by the Hyuugas being the lost heiress and all. Now her friends are going to save her, but how? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Just writing stuff…No DUH CrazyChancyDreams457! Get – Hinata Now!

POOF! "CrazyChancyDreams457 does not own Naruto." Thanks! Please Enjoy my nonsense!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHH

Sakura was a lonely girl. She would always cry when she heard her name. Her friend Naruki was her first friend before she found Ino and Tenten and Hinata. "I still miss her. Even at a time like _this._ She laughed at her memory. Naruki saved her from dogs and days passed until…She still is saddened of how such a great day turned bad.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Naruki? The chef at that palace, want to go make him pity us 4 year old babies?" Her green emerald eyes sparkled with laughter._

"_Oi! If that old geezer catches you saying that he'll kick us out!" That old man was soo uptight, but he's a good man. Her yellow eyes sparkled with mischief and her black hair swam in the wind, laughing. "Yeah! His super powers will tickle us to death!" We laughed so hard it hurt. "Great! I'm going to pee myself Sakura!"_

"_Heh. Heh. Not MY fault you have bladder issues from your own jokes, Napeeko!" She laughed harder._

"_SAKURA! That's not funny! You have a big forehead- FORHEAD-GIRL!" Now she laughed and Sakura glared at her._

_She suddenly smiled. "OH Naruki? I'm TERRIBLY SOORRRYYYY! Let me make it up for YOU! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Grabbing a bucket from nowhere._

"_Hey can you do that with food? Sakura…? Oh shoot. KAMI-SAMA!" The rest of the day was filled with running and buckets. _

_2 hours passed since then. The orphanage was quiet. Too quiet. "Naruki-chan?" She covered my mouth and shook her head. I nodded. Empty bathroom, room-empty, living-room was empty too. Backyard- "NO! Naruki, Naruki, t-t-there's Sally, Tom, Shikuza, Ms. Leonari, even the wee babies. They're in blood!" I sobbed. How could anyone do this to children…"We need to save them! I'll heal them! Water, cloth, medi-" Where's Naruki? "Naruki! NA-M-MONSTER!" A bald man twisted Naruki's neck and I couldn't do ANYTHING. "Well, well, well. Hi there little missy. Miss you friend? No worries. After I kill everyone in Konoha, I'll be famous. Now let me send you to your friend, just stand still ya hear?" Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. I too out a senbon needle I stole one time. I hid it in my sleeve of my dress to one day save Naruki. Now! I stuck up his neck with all my strength and grabbed his gun. BAM! BAM! BAM! The gun ran out of ammo. I dropped it and ran away and kept running all night._

_End Flashback._

CLANK! The jail cell flew open. Lunch time. All 50 of us ran to the gush of leftovers like it was a banquet where lords and ladies eat 'till they drop. I grabbed some mushy broccoli and a slice of torn ham. Quickly we thanked the heavens for this booty and ate. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and her were this little group learning to survive. Ino acted and grabbed, Hinata strategized and hit with Tenten who made the weapons, I just stole, hit, and constructed medicines. Apparently Hinata was the heiress of this Hyuuga clan and they kidnapped her. So we came and got caught breaking in and attempting kidnapping of the heiress. I sighed. _That's it! I was going to save Hinata discreetly. More discreetly. I will be a maid in disguise. I'll just wait until nightfall. _I closed my eyes timing myself to wake up. I'm not going to lose another friend I thought touching my mark, My curse of the massacre of my only family and my first friend.

-

-

-

CrazyChancyDreams457: Please Review! Thank you!


	2. Starts

**Okay. I decided I am going to add Sakura's past in here a little. Enjoy!**

**-**

Sakura quickly and quietly went up to the guard and repeated a spell she heard a wizard say before. " Little lights and little moons come together for a cruise, follow and you will get a thanks and a nap take your bet." She repeated it 3 times until the guard fell closer and slept on the door. All the kids were getting excited. "Shh…." Silence. She turned back and reached through the food hole to grab the key. Click! Ha ! "Let's go. Quietly and don't turn back." They went through the sewers and the 3 girls headed to the servant's quarters.

Ino was bristled. " How are we going to disguise ourselves as maids again Sakura?! I am a foreigner-looking kid with blonde hair, you have obvious pink hair, and Tennie has a soon-will-be-noticed obsession with weapons!"

Tenten glared at her. "I'm not _that_ bad! Hmph!" …Am I?

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed half-heartedly. "Ino, we'll just have to do something else then. So… what would hide ourselves for releasing 50 prisoners, attempting kidnap, and our girly outlook and not-so girly obsessions…"

"Th-that means…" Ino had a horrified look on her face.

Tenten and I nodded in sympathy. "Yep. We'll get the knife."

"NOOOOOOO!!! MY BABY!!!!! GO AWAAAY EVIL SINNERS!" We sighed. This was going to be a long day…

3 hours later…Ino was sobbing. "My hair…My hair that took years to grow and hours to tame…My one treasure left. You too Forehead-girl. Tenten your buns… It's too late; No matter hair is hair when a friend is in need! For Hinata!" She turned to me and we let our hair go with the wind.

"Now our promise is sealed. We will not give up hope to save Hinata and shall keep our hair short in strength. We vow to our pains and victories. May life be useless if we don't follow through! SHANAROOO!" It was then we wore breeches, cut our hair to barely touch our shoulders, wrapped our chests, dirtied my hair and added 'birthmarks' by cutting a wing on my knee, a heart on Ino's arm, and a sun on Tenten's ankle. The day Shiro Haru, Inu Ka, and Tori Mawa was born to be the kingdom's new top fighters.

OOOOOOOO

The top fighters of their ninja clans, the Akatsuki was coming back from a mission that lasted 2 years on an observation on Orochimaru and Sasuke's training. They were away so the royalty pressures would leave them alone. Family. Deidara was spitting and wiping his tounges. " YUCK! I do NOT eat hair- wait a minute. What is about a foot of hair doing flying around in the forests?"

…Uchiha Itachi-heir and now king due to parents dead in war…or the rest of the family too…-said, "3 hairs. Pink, brown, and blonde."

Tobi smiled and jumped up, "Tobi remembers that little girl with pink hair we saved! She had always had a shawl over her back and wore a hat! Only her pink hair and voice showed! Then she ran away giving us a basket of gathered foods and a pearl!"

Deidara frowned, "Yeah. She looked real disturbed and sad, yeah. She would try to hide her tears when she slept by hiding her face with a pillow face-down and always wore a jacket. It's hard to forget her even after, what, 8-9 years, yeah?"

"Hmm…In any case, Hinata needs guards and only 3 match, The fire-triplets."

**-**

**-**

**Sorry. Not much of a flashback, but next chapter is NEW PLAN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I was long updating. There were a lot of –random- things happening. Oh and the last part of last chapter was supposed to be a month later. So Enjoy!**

The three girls were just "cruising" around the castle.

_Flashback:_

_Sakura turned to the others, " So we got the plan?"_

"_Yeah. Tennie will bring some weapons and we'll be merchants selling things to the palace. Then I will take some ornaments to the lady quarters and if Hinata is there, sell her a moon comb with a message of telling our names in a piece of paper in the back already made of white marble. Our sign will be on it. It shall explain the new names, plot, and time. If not, I will give it free for the princess. Tonight. You will explore the castle as a male servant coming from the stables."_

"_Good, we are clear. OK! Let's set out."_

_End Flashback,_

Tenten whispered, " There it is. The stable. Get going Sakura. Me and Ino will be at the entrance. Good luck."

"You too Tennie, Ino-pig. I mean Carol, Laura Simons." I smile.

They smile back. "Yeah, Forehead-Girl! See ya later." Then they ran off, Tenten a blacksmith, Ino a merchant's daughter wearing breeches underneath.

Ok. Here goes. I fall in the hay and grab some muddying my magically colored brown hair. The stable master yelled at me, "Yo! You new?"

I lower my voice, "Yeah. Some white-eyed beauty offered me work."

"Ah. Hinata-sama would do that. Nice girl. Feed the horses and get Master Kakashi. His horse is good, oh! And after clean the white beauty in the third stall. Deidara-sama's. Don't damage her kid."

"'Kay! Umm… Is Master Kakashi some old dude?" I faked stupidity and innocence.

"You some isolated idiot? He's the teacher of the Akatsuki and past teacher of Naruto and Sasuke-sama. NOW GO!"

"Y-Yes sir!" I quickly give the horses the hay and apples and run off to the castle. _This is fun! _I take the long way to the training grounds. To close suspicion, I stick to the first floor._Dining room, throne room, 3 bathrooms, stairway, servants stairway, Oh! Lookie there's Tennie and Ino-Pig! _I wink at them. They wink and separate. Finally there are the training grounds. Suddenly a scary and handsome man comes out of nowhere with raven hair and red eyes- wait red, sharingan-I faint.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where is this place? _OMG! Some orange-masked kid was being stabbed! "Stop!" I was being looked at. The stabbing stopped. The red-eyed weasel looked at me, " How did you get in here?"

"I don't know! I'm not psychic! You tell me!"

He sighed, " Training over." Then reality came back at me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah what happened? KAKASHI!" I jolt up.

A white hair dude came at me. "Yeah?"

"U-Uh…" Ugh! SoOOOOO pretty….It's blinding!

"Um…Hello?"

"Oh yeah! Your horse is ready! Bye!" I ran off.

_Awkward…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

I run back to the stables. Faking stupidity is one thing. Being stupid is another. AAAAARGH! Then I see the white horse. Right._ Did she get muddier? Wash, dry, brush, and…She's beautiful. _I clean her coat slowly and surely. After a couple hours of good washing, I brush her silky blonde hair. _So soft. _She whinnies at me. I smile and give her an apple, I whisper in her ear, "There you go. My name is…Shiro, Shiro Haru. Yours?"

"Maricia. Hello Shiro." A tall -and mightingly dirty- man with blonde hair came out from the hay. "Sorry. I thought you were the stable master...You look like a girl."

I glare, I'm supposed to right? " You're more of a prep girl if I'm a girl, Princess!"

He glares and punches. I dodge and back up," Sheesh. Sorry sensitive, but _you_ started it."

He stares at me…."Sorry…" He mumbles. " You see, if you are one of them, we need you fire triplets to guard Hinata-sama, she's in danger."

I widen my eyes and glare.

"From who?"

"…Naruki Tomoya. This foreign witch."

_N-Naruki…chan?  
_

THANK YOU! R & R please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for my late updates, I'm just like that. Maybe I need therapy...Naruto is not mine. I will just hire them. HERE IT IS!**

"Naruki-chan?" I stare at the half girl-guy, "You don't mean Naruie or Nakok or BOB?!" My eyes were bulging and I started to freak myself out.

"u-uh...I think it was Naruki. What? You have something against that name"

"OF COURSE NOT!, ahem," I cough, "I just needed to double-check. Why would this witch go after Hinata anyway?"

"I don't know. Just do your job and no one will care. EVERYONE is trying to catch the mystery heiress." He...He right? Well, he's closing his eyes and nodding away like the dumb-bell he is.

I clench my fist, "Well, thank you for the information. The Fire Triplets accept this mission." I manage a smile.

"Good. Meet us at the training grounds tomorrow at 6. To test the rumors, know the information...scare your wits out of you...Ah-choo!" He started whistling and left, "See ya there, shrimp!" He winked and ran off.

_Sh-shrimp?..._

--

Ino and Tenten were in the kitchens cleaning up when two idiots ruined everything.

Hidan and Shikamaru were pushed-punched-through the walls by a certain Tsunade when the poor girls on duty just got it done.

Ino yelled in agony and hit the two warriors with every-pan-in-the-oven-steaming-hot, "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey! OUCH! S-Stop it!"

Tenten was getting worried over whose going to get blamed and got Ino to come with her out when..

"STUPID FEMALES!" Hidan was charging them like a bull.

Tenten wasn't scared of that. She just wanted a little lesson done..."Let your fire loose girl, let it loose!"

Ino was released and all chaos broke through.

--

Sakura was surveying the rooms when..."AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Stupid men! Don't diss us girls you jerks! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh boy." She was going to break the mess except...that part of her mind felt something was wrong. _What's going on!_

_Sa-SAKURA!!_

Her eyes widen, "HINATA!" Sakura ran toward the stairs until she felt a different chakra...No, a power. She's been surrounded by ninjas forever when..."Naruki-chan is here."

The next thing she knew, she was in Hinata's room to see a brown-eyed teen with long flowing hair as white as the snow, but her face was the same. She was choking Hinata magically, "Hinata! STOP NARUKI-CHAN!!"

The girl dropped her and stared at Sakura, "...S...Sakuraaaaa-AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She clutched her head and ran out the window. Sakura leaped toward Hinata knowing magic could cause Naruki to fly.

"Hinata! Are you hurt anywhere significantly?!" Worry lines were under her eyes. _Why did Naruki scream? It must be a spell, but how and who?_

Hinata smiled, "You guys came..." Then she frowned and stared intensely at her, "Sakura, do you trust me?"

"What are you saying! You were just strangled and-"

"Do you trust me." She was still staring.

"Of course, but-!"

"Then take Ino and Tenten with you and never come back."

_WHAT?!_

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
